1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen recording device, a screen recording method, and an information storage medium, and more particularly, to recording of a screen generated by a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a so-called screenshot function of storing an image of a screen generated by a computer program into storage means such as a hard disk drive or a semiconductor memory device according to a user's instruction during execution of the program. In this function, by performing a predetermined operation while viewing the screen on display, the user can cause a memory device to temporarily store the image of the screen. After that, the user sets a file name and specifies an arbitrary saving location on the hard disk drive to thereby cause a file of the image stored in the semiconductor memory device to be stored onto the hard disk drive. This function allows the user to later view the image of the screen displayed during execution of the program (see EP 983,782 A). There is also known a function of recording a screen being displayed during a specified period and an audio being output during the period as video data. This makes it possible to grasp, from the video data, not only what the output screen was but also what the output audio was.